That's My Girl Right There
by IamMoosetash
Summary: You are spending time with Spain the boss when your old best friend comes and joins the fun which made Spain jealous. You also encounter a little visit from the awesome one Prussia. SpainxOC


Today is the day! I'm so excited! Right now I'm about to jump right out of my skin just to wait till tomorrow. You may be wondering what's happening, what's going on, tell me already, well tomorrow I'm excited to see my best friend Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and it's also Antonio's birthday February 12(it's his real birthday), so I want it to be his best best birthday ever. Right now I'm in the plane waiting for my arrival.

"This is gonna be hella fun!" I shouted forgetting that I'm in a plane.  
People gave me funny looks and I just gave a happy apologetic look with my hand scratching on my neck.

_Whoops a bit jumpy I am but come one it's gonna be one of my and his big day we've ever have! _

So all I have to do is wait for my arrival, easy enough might as well sleep to get enough energy to last the whole day without fainting. So I drifted off to sleep before eating a Spaniard dish for dinner just for good luck.

Soon I finished the food and was given a pillow to sleep on. I took and made it comfy so that I don't have a cringe in my neck.

I awoke to the Spain sun hitting on my face, and then when I finally got out of my sleepy head I looked outside, seeing the radiant sun beaming in my face and the smell of tomatoes and churros. I aborted the plane and went into the airport getting my belongings and finding Antonio who is supposed to pick me up.

After constantly going up numerous escalators, I finally got the right one and there he is, Antonio with his big smile that could warm a cold's person heart into someone warm. He saw me and started waving. I started running to him and when I was at least a foot away from him, I dropped my bags on the ground and glomped on him.

"I miss you Antonio." I said with my cheery voice.

He just stroked my head and we finally got back to our feet. Then I noticed that Antonio was not alone, I noticed he go a friend with him. Tanned skin, chocolate hair color, and green radiant eyes with a curl sticking up in front. He just stared at me.

"Aaah I see that you met my little tomato huh?" He said asking me.

"Who's she tomato bastard?" The boy said.

"This is (f/n), my childhood friend, our parent knew each other since they were young as well and well it's like were one whole family." He said with a smile.

"Oh this is Lovino Vargas also." He said.

We shook hands and it seems that he got someplace to be because he kept looking at the exit.

"Nice to meet you Lovi and I don't mind for you going somewhere else, you seem busy and well it looks like you got forced huh?" I said giving Antonio a sly face when I mentioned the word: _force_

Antonio just held his hand up saying I-regret-nothing. (*o-o*)

Lovi just looked at me and nodded. Then he went off with saying words.

"Well I'll best be going, I'll be back tomato bastard and also like the 'Wang Yao' term, "Don't have sex!" It's nice to meet you (f/n) see ya." He said smirking.

Antonio just blushed and I laughed.

Soon I and Antonio started walking to his car, he helped me with my luggage and we set off.

"So where are we going?" I asked kind of jumpy.

"First we'll go back to my house and then you'll have to see the surprise." He said with a smile.

I pouted; I'm not a patient person at all.

Finally we got to the house, well mostly a modern looking house with a nice patio on the front; it looks sunny, but also beautiful.

We got to the front door and when he opened the door, I was knocked in the face by the scent of tomatoes everywhere. So we got in and he showed me to my room.

"Were leaving in 30 minutes, in your room there is a bathroom, clean yourself if you want and can you also wear something festi? It's better to fit the clothe line thingy, I'm going to make lunch, see you downstairs." He said.

And with that he left and I went to take a shower.

When I finished I remembered he told me to wear something festi and with luck, I brought my favorite clothes that's also festi.

Soon I went downstairs only to smell the scent of hot dogs. My favorite ~ ~  
I also noticed that he changed as well and he looks oh so sexy. To be honest I actually liked Antonio the first day I met him.

He noticed me.

"Te ves hermosa (You look beautiful)" He said with his accent.

"You look handsome." I said.

"I do?" He said confused.

I nodded; he even did a little twirl like ballerina.

Soon we're eating our hot dogs..._joyfully_and were having a good talk with each other.

_This is really a nice day he's doing for me, but it's his birthday! His birthday I forgot about it! HOLY SHIT IT'S HIS BIRTH-__  
_  
"*cough*cough*cough*" I choked on the hot dog -.-

Antonio noticed this and his eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked with a frantic voice.

Soon he brought a cup of water to my mouth and made me drank. My coughing stopped and I sighed. I notice that water was on my mouth still but before I could wipe it out, Antonio already wiped it with a tissue.

"Thanks Anton, you really saved my life." I said with a smile.

His eyes flickered when I called him by his nickname _Anton_.

"It's no problemo, its best be better going to your surprise." He said standing up, and then he gave me a hand.

I took it and when he pulled me up, he gave me a little twirl and I was caught in Anton's chest. I giggled with a what-um-just-um-happened-? Look O-o

"Su mi sol radiante (my radiant sunshine)." He said giving me a wink.

I blushed but continued on smiling at him.

**Antonio's Pov**

When she smiled at me, my heart just melted, she is so cute, and well today I'mma make it her best day, even if I have to cast my birthday away for her.

_Ay caramba! Her smile is so __calido y lindo(warm and cute), her lips are so juicy and red, just like my tomatoes, if only if we were more than friends, I would of have been with her now, __novio y novia (boyfriends and girlfriends), okay time to get your games up..Anton, we need to make her me aman y hacer que se sienten atraídos a mí. (Love me and get her to get attracted to me)_

**Regular Pov**  
so after our little break, we were heading off to the place where who knows where he's going to bring me. Then out of no where I saw darkness!

"I'M BLIND!" I screamed.

"Cálmate mi amor! (Calm down my love!) "I heard Antonio told me, and with his soothing voice I calmed down instantly.

"This is a surprise remember, so I needed you to have a blindfold and-." He said getting cut off.

"At least you didn't have to scare me." I pouted.

He just chuckled. When we got in the car, I just dozed off, not being able to look at the scenery. Then my mind went to the topic of Antonio's birthday present, then my mind clicked!

_My present for him will be having his best time in this place he's bringing me, his best moment to remember.__  
_  
Then I noticed that car stopped moving. I cocked my head in confusion.

"We're here." I heard Antonio said.

Soon I felt myself being moved from the car seat into a place where there are a lot of noises.

I felt a hand behind my head then, there..I could see again!

When I blinked to see what have happened, I happened to see a festival going on, my eyes started to gleam, and when I looked at Antonio, he had a big grin on his face.

"Surprise!" Antonio yelled.

Of course, since I visited Kiku lots of times, I really love festivals and what with Antonio is doing for me right now, I fell like I'm gliding down in a pile of rainbows.

When I came out of my trance, I instantly glomped Antonio making him fall again like at the airport.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you Anton! I love you!" I said but when I said 'I love' I meant it with a bit of real love and a friendly love.

He knew I meant the love as for a friend...

"Your welcome and I know you love Me." said teasingly Antonio, with a wink.

"Haha very funny, NOW LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" I screamed.

And with that I ran to the first ride there is with a running Antonio following behind.

"Hoy, wait for meeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Antonio said.

I just ignored him and ran till I saw my first game, hopping that it wasn't a rip off.

That first game is...hit the cans.

_Great..rip off game, probably glued together__  
_  
Finally while I was in my thought on how this is game is a rip off, Antonio finally catches up..panting heavily.

"Was I too fast Anton?" I asked with a grin in my face.

"Naah, I just gave you a head start." He replied giving me a thumbs up.

I just rolled my eyes. Then I looked back at the booth.

"You wanna play?" Antonio asked.

"Hmm I don't know it may be a rip off. I replied.

"Hmm, well here's something. How about we go on every game there is in this festival and and the winner who gets the most score get's to ask the loser a question and a dare." Antonio said giving a sly smirk and a wink.

I turned around giving myself a time to think and to...hide my blush.

_Oh gosh why is he making me blush today..__  
_  
Finally when I thought over the prize, I turned back around.

"You got yourself a deal." I said extending out a hand for him.

He shook it and I pointed to the rip off game.

"Let's start from here and out." I said with him nodding.

~Time Skip~ (This is only the mini games not like the roller coasters and stuffs) [Me] [Antonio]

11) Card games [Me]

10) Basketball hoop contest [Me]

9) Hit the bell with mallet; bring the ring up to the ding [Me]

8) Dart games [Antonio]

7) Tic tac toe [Antonio]

6) Shoot the target the man falls in the water [Me]

5) Water shooting game [Me]

4) Ring toss [Antonio]

3) Throwing contest [Antonio]

2) Shoot the target (mini games) [Antonio]

1) Hit the built cans [Me]

After the last game which was the card game, I smirked and look at Antonio with a grin planted on my face and my arm crossed, while Antonio... well yeah faking.

"Looks like I won." I said with my cheeky grin still applied.

"Fine fine, you won the bet, but that can't take away the fun right? There are still other rides." He replied quickly getting out of his sadness, which included of grabbing my wrist and started running me off somewhere.

"Hoy! Slow downnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn." I yelled as we swerved from here and there.

Finally Antonio suddenly stopped which again; we crashed into each other.

"We gotta stop doing that." I said while scratching my head.

Antonio just laughed and stood up looking at where he took me and figures...he took me to: BUMPER CARS.

My eyes gleamed brightly, well because I like colliding things together which is why I always crash into Antonio. Antonio saw this and got himself a triumph smile.

"Once again, I knew you would like this." He said whiling again winking at me, which again -.- caused me to blush.

_ARRGHH! Him and his mighty wink_!

Soon I and he were in line.

finally were inside the ride. I chose a red car with orange and yellow zig-zag designs. While Antonio chose a car with the words imprinted:  
BOSS,

Typical Antonio.

And so the game began. At first I thought of a plan, but then when the sound rang, I forgot about the plan and just went crazy. I bumped into other cars with great impact...I even started going to the walls, making dents here and there.

I was about to bump this wall that been bothering me, when I got hit. I turned and saw this guy. About my age and with a...an...EPIC GRIN on his face!

"Haha you felt the wrath of my epic and AWESOMENESS of my skills." He laughs with a keseseses.

"Oh no you didn't I bet I'm way more AWESOME than you!" I yelled back.

And soon we were staring at each other, gripping the handle bars tightly and then SWOOSH~ we collided.

At first he got a first start but he only made me go back like a foot.

"My turn!" I said.

Soon I hit the brakes and next thing I knew I heard a BANG! I opened my eyes to see that the guy with the keseses was in the wall dented tightly in it. But he still had his grin on him.

I got out of the cart to check on him. Then I noticed that someone was already with him. When the figure got close I noticed it was Antonio.

"Hoy you, former awesome dude, who's the awesome one now?" I said triumphantly.

"Kesese! Sure your right close to being awesome, I'm still way more awesome than you. I'm known as Sir Awesomeness the First or Gilbert Beilschmidt!" Gilbert said.

I looked at Antonio seeing a face that says: There's-no-point-in-fighting-him look.

"Well I'm Mistress Awesomest of All or known as (f/n) (l/n)" I said overpowering his name.

He just pouted and looked at Antonio.

"You know this chick?" Gilbert said pointing at me.

"...Si.." He said

then next thing you know Gilbert said a what-the-fuck-of-a-question-is-that?

"So Antonio..how'd you get a chick like that thing and did you have sex yet? You went hard on her si?" He asked with a grin.

Both I and Antonio suddenly turned into one of his tomatoes.

"Keseseses. Just kidding, I best be going, meeting up mah bitch soon see yah oh, and also Antonio, be sure to use a condom okay?" Gilbert asked.

Once again both of us turned red. While we looked at the laughing keseseses man.

"See yah Sir Awesomeness the First." I said

"See you ALMOSTMistress Awesomest of All...keseses." Gilbert replied while running off.

Once he was gone, I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned to look at the giggling Antonio only seeing him to a laughing ass hard Antonio. I was like O_O what-dah-fuck?

Soon Antonio finally settled down. Only to be looking at an eyebrow raised, crossed arm, me.

He just smirked and suddenly went to my ear and then he whispered...

"You know you want to have sex with me bella dama." He said in a hush voice.

I just widened my eyes and began to turn red for the what? 100th time?

Then I turned my head only to hide my blush.

Then I felt arms go around my neck.

"No need to get shy all of a sudden, you know I was joking...I think..." He said while smirking.

"...shall we continue the festival?" He finished off.

I just nodded and once again he took my wrist and started running.

When he stopped, I looked at my new destination and it is: Tea cup ride :3

My mouth gaped into an awe. (known as 'ooh' *o*)

"I know this is not really your type of ride but it's still fun." Antonio replied with a shrug and a smile.

Then we went inside one of the tea cups.

When the cup moved, I kind of got scared, but by the time the cup was circling and swaying, I started to get comfortable. Then I started laughing.

**Antonio's Pov**  
The ride was nice. It wasn't like I expected it to be. I thought it was going to start out slow to fast and then (f/n) will cling on too me, but the plan didn't go as well as I though.

I looked over (f/n) and I noticed her laughing, which caused me to smile.

_At least she's happy..._

**Regular Pov**  
Finally the ride was over and I looked at Antonio ready to get pulled..again to another ride. He just looked at the sky so, I settle down. After another minute or 2 he got out of his trance and I went in mine. Then out of nowhere he grabbed my wrist again and dragged me to another ride.

_Great..when I was ready to get pulled..._

Soon after 5 minutes, Antonio finally stopped. At first I steadied myself then I looked to see a: Swing Carousel

"Oh mah gosh!" I yelled.

"Of course I knew it." Antonio said.

When we were standing in line, I was so giddy, I love these things. Especially when you sit in a seat and then you just swing around in the sky with just string attached to it.

When we got in the front line, I noticed that all the swings have a two seater, so I'm guessing me and Antonio are going to be next to each other. I looked to my right and then I see a...single rider swing carousal. I looked at Antonio and he just gave me a sly face.

_Arg this typical Antonio_

so I and Antonio got in the swing and everyone else did too. So finally we were lift off in the sky and started going in circles. I was yelling my ass of 'Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.' While Antonio just laughed the whole time. Then all of a sudden I noticed that we were going upper and upper. This caused me stop. Everyone else did to and when we looked t the control center, we all noticed that the main frame was broken, so right now we had a chance to..say it with me...

"WE'RE ALL GONNA TO FUCKING DIEEEEEE!."

I was screaming for my life with the others till I felt arms go around me. I looked up to see Antonio giving me his pleasant smile and started to hush me down.

"Calm down (f/n) no one's going to die, te prometo mi amor (I promise you my love)" Antonio said.

After about 25 minutes we heard the sound of...

"Keseseses, do we need an awesome person to save everyone, well I am here." ? said.

We looked to the main frame and we Sir Awesomeness the First.

"Goddamit! Why is he here?" I said.

We continued looking at how he's doing and next thing you know...he kicked it.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at him.

He looked up at me and gave me his EPIC SMILE.

Then he pointed at the machine and then next thing you know...it stopped. The sun of a bitch contraption stopped. The whole carousel went down and me and Antonio fling our self down with the other people as well. People were hugging each other and crying that they were a live.

**Antonio's Pov**  
I jumped off the ride and I noticed that (f/n) was somewhere; I just shrugged that off knowing where she is already. I went over to Gilbert.  
"Hey Gilbert mi amigo, nice job on fixing that thing." I said.

"Kesese. No need, the AWESOME Gilbert is always AWESOME enough to fix thing." He replied.

I nodded.

"Hey where's your little girlfriend?" He asked.

"She's not my girlfriend-" I began.

"YET!" Gilbert said.

"Fine yet, but she's over there." I said sounding cool pointing at (f/n).

We both turned to look at (f/n) almost killing the conductor. She was hitting him in the face, pushing him down and even jumping on him.

"Some lady you got there." I heard Gilbert said.

"Should we stop her?" I asked.

"Naah.." He said.

Soon (f/n) finally realized us and waved at us and started walking over to us before punching the conductor all the was out of Spain into Turkey.

"MR. SIR AWESOMENESS THE FIRST!" She yelled.

"_ALMOST _MISTRESS AWESOMEST OF ALL." When they both got to each other I saw (f/n) giving a fist into Gilbert's face but Gilbert already caught it.

"Looks like you're not as awesome as me yet keseses." Gilbert said hysterically.

And once again I gave (f/n) the don't-bother-to-fight look.

**Regular Pov**  
Once again, I saw Antonio give that face to me. So I 'gave up.' I looked at Gilbert's face and I saw a red hand print on his cheek.

"Jejeje, lookie here, does the great awesome Gilbert got dumped from his girl? Because I see a hand print on your cheek. I guess you're not that awesome because you can't even keep a girl." I said giving him a sly grin.

He just glared at me and gave me a 'Hmph.'

Then he looked at his watch and started to panic.

"Holy shit! I got to go meet my date, well see yah guys later." He said.

Then he started to go.

"MANWHOREEEEEE!" I yelled at him.

"I REGRET NOTHINGGGGG!" He screamed back, but of course he had his 'kesesese' with him.

I sighed.

I looked at Antonio and stared at him. He stared back with a question mark on his face.

"Where to next Boss Spain?" I said emphasizing the BOSS part.

Then out of nowhere, he took out a piece of paper.

And I was like what-dah-fuck? σ-σ (alt+485)

Then finally there was a light bulb on his head.

I took out my hand for him and yes of course he grabbed it.

Once he stopped we were at: Big Shot Thrill Ride (Up and down ride)

We went on line only seeing that there was no once there, so at least we're first.

When we got on line, people suddenly started to go on as well.

_Looks like they were scared. Jejeje._

We got on and of course we were next to each other.

We got buckled on just in case someone gets killed and the owner gets sued. O-O

And so the ride started.

While the thingy went up and I was going crazy, I didn't even knew that Antonio placed a hand on mine.

The ride was over and so on me and Antonio went on all different kind of roller coasters. Long ones, short ones, high ones, low ones, slow ones, fast ones, ETC.

After all of that, my and Antonio's stomach started to grumble. So that means, after all these rides, we haven't eaten anything except the hot dogs this morning. So I and Antonio went in this tent, where there is all kind of food.

I was going 'Me Gusta' on foods and putting it on my tray. While Antonio was being picky on his food.

Finally we sat down on a nearby table and we started to dig in. We even started having little conversation from this to that.

"So, how do you feel about the festival?" Antonio suddenly asked.

"Hm? Oh it's been great, I'm having so much fun here, they even have delicious food here...plus...I've been having the time of my life...with...you." I said being quiet on the last part.

Then we went back to being quiet.

I was done with my food and I noticed that Antonio still hasn't finished his.

"Imma go outside for a minute okay?" I asked.

"Sure, but be careful." He said.

I nodded. I was heading out of the tent when I spied something.

The more clearer the figure was the more my eyes twinkled.

There, there was my old class mate from 1st grade through 8th grade (in America that's the end of middle school)  
it's: _Cruz__  
_  
"CRUZ!" I yelled at him.

He turned around only to be seen with a much more mature face than before. He really did grow up a lot.

He looked at me first with a confused look till I mouthed (f/n) (l/n). Then his confusion turned into a smile, kinda like one of Antonio's smile.

Then he walked over to me within giving me a hug. I hug him as well.

"Cruz, I missed you. After you left after 8th grade I missed you dearly." I said nuzzling my face in his white shirt.

"I miss you too chica, I never wanted to leave before, but I was forced to." He replied.

Soon we separated our hug.

"So what brings you to the wonders of Spain?" Cruz said.

"I'm meeting a friend here for the festival. His name is Antonio." I said with a smile.

Then his eyes widened.

"You mean Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the leader of this nation?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Why are you so surprised?" I asked.

"Everyone knows him, every girl talks about him, every boy wants to live like him and many people stalk him just to talk to him. You must be lucky to know him. How long have you known him?" He asked

"Well since my whole life, his and my parents did know each other so we had to know each other. You know if you really want to talk to him you could come with me, we're by the tent over there. I said pointing at the orange tent.

"Really that'd be cool." He said and gave me one more hug. I nuzzled again and smelled the scent of his cologne.

So I and Cruz headed to the tent only to see a large riot. We saw through the riot and spied Antonio clinging on something for his dearest life.

I looked at Cruz and he nodded with a hint that says: Leave it to me

So soon I saw Cruz taking off. Of course since he was the best runner in tracks in school before he was able to grab Antonio and when he came near me, he also grabbed me and ran to the farthest tree there was.

Then he stopped, both letting us free.

"Thanks Cruz." I said giving him a water bottle from out of nowhere.

He took it.

I looked at Antonio and he still had birds circling his forehead.

I set him down against the tree bark and both me Cruz sat.

We waited a few minutes till I got impatient and took out another water bottle from out of nowhere and started pouring it at Antonio's face. Then finally Antonio woke up with widen eyes. Both I and Cruz snickered.

"Yoohoo, Boss Spain wake up, Anton~." I said.

Of course Antonio woke up instantly to the words: BOSS and Anton

"I'm safeeee~" Antonio sang.

I chuckled.

"But who saved me; I know that you aren't a good runner…. sometimes (f/n) so it had to be someone." Antonio said.

I glared at him for calling me slow.

"Who says I'm slow? You couldn't catch me this morning." I said.

"It's because I gave you a head start, of course Boss Spain would let you get one." He replied.

Then there was static in between our faces.

Then we heard a chuckle only being able to separate us. We looked at Cruz.

"What are you laughing at?" Both I and Antonio said in unison.

"Oh who's he?" Antonio said pointing at Cruz.

"Hoy, it's rude to point to people yah know." I said.

Finally Cruz speaks.

"You know (f/n) I never of thought that the ruler of Spain could at like this." Cruz said.

I just smirked.

"Ah you know this guy mi amor (my love)?" Antonio said putting his arms around my neck from behind.

As soon as Antonio said mi amor to me, I thought I saw Cruz flinched a little.

"Yes she knows me, I'm Cruz sir. It's a pleasure to meet you Boss Spain." Cruz said giving Antonio a bow.

"Ay! Did you hear that (f/n) he called me Boss Spain..." Antonio said standing up.

"...it's a pleasure to meet you too Cruz also thankyou for saving me back then." Antonio said.

Giving a hand to shake for Cruz and both shooked.

"Now mister Spain er Antonio..I would like to ask you how you got yourself in that little predicament." Cruz asked.

"Oh that..well I was just casually eating my lunch when (f/n) over there went outside. As soon as she stepped outside, girls surrounded me..so it was mainly (f/n)'s fault that she left me almost killed by fangirls." Antonio said.

I growled at him. Cruz just chuckled. Which I glared at him also. He just gave me a wink. And I blushed a tiny shady of pink.

_Arg, Spaniards and their winks!__  
_  
Then Antonio cut in my thought and asked Cruz some question.

"So how long have you known mi amor?" Antonio said.

And once again I clearly saw Cruz flinched.

"Well, both me and (f/n) went to the same school since 1st grade through 8th grade. We were best friends. Nothing in our lives could break us a part. We were just like a puzzle piece connected to each other. Until that they when at the end of 8th grade, my parents forced me to live in Spain to be betrothed with someone. I really hated that idea but I could dismay my parents. So that cause mine and and (f/n)'s friendship to end. But at the time of my wedding, I couldn't stop thinking of (f/n) so I messed the whole thing off. I made my parents sad and and my wife to be as angry as hell. I didn't have enough money for a plane ticket, so this is the time in 7 years that I finally met (f/n) again." Cruz said.

Once he finished, I had blush of red on my face. So did Cruz.

At first, I was happy about how he was talking about how we were best friends, but after the part when he says that he didn't got married was because of me, that's when I turned red.

Antonio was going to speak when Cruz checked his watch and sighed.

"I got to go, my shift at work starts in 10 minute, well I'll see you later (f/n), you too Boss Spain." Cruz said standing up.

But before he left he quickly did the unexpected.

He went on one of his knees and the other standing to stabilize himself and then he suddenly cupped my cheeks and brought our faces together till the gap between us where closed. At first I was shocked, and then he pulled apart and left with a wave goodbye. I waved back, but I didn't feel Antonio wave back. I turned my head to face him only to be seeing him glaring at Cruz's back.

"What's wrong Antonio?" I said.

"Er..nothing! He just did the unexpected." Antonio said still in his angry mode.

I sighed.

"Don't worry Antonio, even though he kissed me, that wasn't my first kiss." I said.

Then his face brightened up...how weird.

"Then who was it?" Antonio asked.

"It was well with you..remember when we were 7, both our dads tricked us and we fell for the trap only for our lips to collide with each others and leaving us with red faces." I said smiling at those times.

_It was a summer day, a bit breezy in the land land of Spain. Both I and a 7 year old Antonio were happily playing tag, when our fathers told us to come in side. Both me and Antonio raced each other through the door and well he got there first.__  
_  
_"I win again (f/n)" Antonio said._

_I pouted._

_"I gave you a head start sure, sure." I said._

_And soon me and Antonio were in our bickering mode._

_"Ahem." We stopped our bickering only to be looking at our dads. My dad told me to go to him, while Antonio went to him and then next thing you knew, there was a blindfold on._

_"Eh, papa what is this?" I asked tilting my head._

_"Ssh, it's okay mi hija (my daughter)." He said._

_Soon I was being directed to my right and then I was stopped._

_"Now lean your faces." Both our dads said._

_So we did._

_And when we did, I felt something well wet and juicy. I took off my blindfold only to see a smirking Antonio there. And when I finally realized it my eyed widened. I faced my dad and started chibi punching him._

_"Baka baka baka." I said still punching him._

_Everyone just laughed, even my parents joined._

"Yah I remember those days. You got trick." Antonio said with a slight snicker. I just pouted.

".. also..you know when we had to lean forward, well to be precise, I didn't had any blindfold on so that makes me know that it was a trick in the first place." He finished off with a grin.

"What ze fuck! Really arg!" I yelled.

He just laughed.

"But you got to admit it, you enjoyed it." He said.

"Well I didn't like it but I don't saw I don't like it." I replied looking away.

Then we heard the loud speaker ring.

"Excused me ladies and gentlemen, we would like to inform you that the festival will be ending soon. Please visit your nearby activity as soon as you can. Thank you."

And out of nowhere, Antonio grabbed my hand and started running to someplace.

"Where are we going?" I yelled with wind pushing forth my face.

"The last one." He replied yelling back.

By the time we got there the sun was already half way down and now there were orange and red streaks in the sky. A magnificent sight concluded. I looked in front of me and I notice that we were in front of a colorful lighted up Ferris wheel.

This time my eyes gleamed full time.

"It's beautiful." I said.

"But not as much as you." Antonio said.

And so since we made it on time, this was the last spin that the Ferris wheel was going to go. We got on and waited till everyone got on also. When we were waiting, I felt Antonio placed his hand on mine.

Finally the ride started and we went up.

We gazed at the whole scenery of the festival and well, there was many bright lights. It was beautiful. Then out of nowhere there was firework in the sky. This day was so..so perfect.

"Er..(f/n).." I heard Antonio said.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Well this whole day I commemorated it all to you. I cast away my birthday just for you to be happy. Well,, this is the best moment right now..." Antonio began.

"...I've always like'd you (f/n)! Your the sunshine in my life, the sprinkles in my ice-cream, your the jacket that keeps me warm. To me, your the most important thing in my line. Your my love...your the beautifulest thing I've ever seen. Your my radiant sunshine. When you said you were going to visit me, my heart skipped a bit. This whole day, I made it special just for you. Ever since we were young, I made sure your happy at the fullest. When your crying, I always feel that it's my fault. If you were a tear drop, I would never cry for the fear of loosing you.  
I..I..I love you (f/n)"

After his speech, I was in shock, I would never of thought that Antonio would like me. Because there are more other prettier girls our their and he could of chose any of them. But..he chose me.

Then I started to tear up.

"Antonio..ever since we were young I've fell in love with you, till this day on, I didn't had the courage to tell you right away. I've always thought that everyone is way prettier than me, so I thought that I should give up, thinking that you already have a girlfriend. But today, you put sunshine on my life. The fireworks in my heart...Antonio..I..I-I LOVE YOU!" I said.

And with that there was silence between us. Then finally I felt Antonio move.

I looked up at him and he laid a finger on my chin. Then he brought our faces closer and closer until our lips finally connected. Joy sprang in our lives.

Finally the festival ended with a big parade, but something happened that parade. We saw a float with the words AWESOME ME on it and we already figure out who it was. When the float was by us, everyone started booing him and Sir Awesome the First was yelling about how they're jealous, so I went up to the float and kicked it. It actually flipped.

"Goddamit Gilbert just shut up." I yelled.

And with that I went impact at him like I did with the conductor and he flew out of Spain right into Turkey. Everyone had a poker face and started clapping for me.

Me and some people turned the float over and I yelled.

"Well come on now! Get on the float!" I yelled. And soon everyone went up.

**Antonio's Pov****  
**Ay! (f/n) is such a powerful woman; it's nice to finally have her to myself to love.

"Wow, I want to be like her when I grow up." A young girl said.

I bent down to her level and patted her head.

"Just be powerful and don't let anything get pass you." I said.

She nodded and I heard (f/n) shout:

"Well come on now! Get on the float!"

And with that the little girl ran to the float with everyone else as well.

I looked at (f/n) and saw a big happy grin on her.

That's my girl right there!

Then something made me go out of my thoughts. I looked in front of me only to see a hand extending out on me and on top of that I saw a happy (f/n).

"Well what are you waiting for? Get on Antonio." She said.

I smiled and extended my hand out to reach her. She pulled me out only to accidentally trip on her feet and we came crashing down, with her on the bottom and with me on top. I looked down on her and smiled.

"I love you (f/n)" I said.

"I love you too, Boss Spain." (y/n) replied.

And with that we brought our faces together only to hear woots and toots and clapping.


End file.
